


a healthy appetite

by SublimeDiscordance



Series: A Study in Six [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chuck Hansen Lives, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, Fuck it I give up on the relationship tags, M/M, Moresome - MMMMMM, Multi, OT6, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Kaiju War, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest, Yancy Becket Lives, You Have Been Warned, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeDiscordance/pseuds/SublimeDiscordance
Summary: When the kid’d asked, Herc had been quite sure he wasn’t hearing right. Auditory hallucinations or something. Because, in his mind, there’d been no way Raleigh’d just said what Herc’d thought he’d said. The kid would break in half, and not in the sexy way. But he’d been fucking determined, and, well...Here they are.Or, the one where Raleigh asks his boyfriends to run a train on him for his birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First things first: I've split my account into three psueds, so if you don't follow me for the incestuous pacific rim fics, you can subscribe to one of my other psueds. I'm not sure if that works to only get emails from that particular psued or not, but hey. If you follow me for comics stuff (Arrow, Flash, Supergirl, Batfam, etc., which I am writing more of presently) then the psued is DirectionAndVelocity. If you follow me for teen wolf, then the psued is vulfen. And if you're here for pacific rim etc., the psued is still SublimeDiscordance. Again, dunno if that'll help to separate out the notifications, but hey. Figured I'd offer. Also, now you can tell what fandom I'm posting for just based on the name! : D
> 
> Anyway, this was supposed to be finished and posted for Raleigh's birthday (December 11th, so three weeks ago) but. That didn't happen. OH WELL. As it says in the tags, this is smut. This is filth. This is... yeah. You have been warned. This fits into [my OT6 world](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2108286). Somehow. Sort of. Vaguely. I apologize for how long this is. I blame it on the fact that I had six people to keep track of. 
> 
> Credit to StrikersInDanger for beta'ing this really fast tonight. You're the best, friend. (Any remaining mistakes are my fault; feel free to point them out)

Raleigh is shuddering on top of his brother’s dick, shamelessly grinding himself in Yancy’s lap for all he’s worth while Yancy clearly tries his hardest not to fucking _explode_ right then and there. Herc watches the two of them together, a low fire in his gut as he slowly strokes himself with the excess slick still on his hands. Is quite aware that he should probably be avoiding touching himself at all, given the circumstances, but in the low light he can see the twins and Chuck doing the same out of his peripheral.

And, really, as long as they’re all on an even playing field, well.

What’s the harm?

“That’s _cheating_ , Rals,” Yancy whines, the words cut off at the end as he lets out a whimper at something Raleigh’s doing that Herc can only perceive as a subtle tensing of the muscles running up Raleigh’s spine. “ _I’m_ supposed to be the one fucking _you_ open, remember?”

“Well then maybe _someone_ should fucking _fuck_ me _properly_.”

Herc can only see the kid’s back, can see the way he’s taking Yancy’s cock as easy as breathing and wriggling like the fucking porn star he could’ve been in another life. Can only see the way the kid’s head tilts to the side and one of his hands slides up to cup Yancy’s jaw, thumb stroking over his big brother’s lips almost affectionately. But he can _hear_ the teasing smirk in Raleigh’s voice, clear as anything.

“Hey, _you_ chose _me_ ,” Yancy punctuates with quick, sharp upward motions that make the muscle’s along Raleigh’s back twitch gloriously as the kid practically _purrs_ , “to be the one to get you open for everyone. So maybe _someone_ —” Yancy raises a hand to his brother’s shoulder to pull him down even harder with his next thrust “—should stop cheating and trying to get me to come early.”

“But,” and, oh, how Raleigh moans so sweetly as Yancy continues his punishing rhythm, his mocking transforming to whining, “but we already agreed your first doesn’t count, and I—”

He cuts himself off with a harsh intake of breath as Yancy’s hand shifts from his shoulder to the back of his neck, pulling him down and forward to get a different angle that Raleigh seems to approve of. It also means that Herc gets an even clearer view of Yancy’s cock disappearing into Raleigh’s ass, both of them moving together with an almost perfect synchronicity that Herc recognizes as being born from the drift.

God, he sometimes forgets how deep these two run for one another.

“I _want_ it,” Raleigh finishes, breathless, needy. “Aren’t you supposed to be looking out for me, _big brother_?”

Herc sees a shiver run up the arm Yancy’s using to hold on to Raleigh’s neck.

 _“Rals_ ,” Yancy’s voice carries a warning, something dark and hot.

“But I _want_ it, Yance,” Raleigh continues anyway. “I want you, I want your cock, filling me up until I feel like I’m gonna explode, until I can fucking _taste_ it, until—oh _god_.”

Yancy’s thrusts choke him off with a moan that makes Herc’s cock throb in his palm. To his side, Herc hears Chuck let out his own low sound through what sounds like clenched teeth. Feels his son’s shoulder brush his own and, without thinking about it, switches the hand that’s slowly stroking himself. Wraps his now-free arm around Chuck, drawing the kid closer. Kid allows it without complaint, likely too distracted by the sight before them, until Herc can feel Chuck’s molten cock bumping against his hip in time with the kid’s slow strokes.

“Fuck, Yance,” Raleigh sounds half-strung out already, “just—just fucking _give_ it to me, _please_ , I promise I’ll be good, I—”

This time, it’s Yancy pulling his brother forward into a messy kiss that silences Raleigh. That is, until Yancy thrusts and stills. Raleigh makes a loud noise of complaint that Herc can hear even through the kiss before the bed shifts, and then Yancy is rolling the two of them so that Raleigh is on his back, Yancy on top of him. Raleigh’s hips cant upward, legs spreading wide, and he groans loudly, _lewdly_ , when Yancy uses one of his hands to grab his brother’s wrists and pin them above the kid’s head. He resumes the motion of his hips, his arms maneuvering so that he’s pushing Raleigh’s legs wider, opening him further to Yancy’s thrusts and making him practically writhe under his brother.

Beside him, Herc feels his son smearing precum against his hip, and a quick glance right tells him that Chuck is slowly rutting the head of his cock into his father’s side. A just as quick glance left tells Herc that the soft rustling he’d been hearing is the twins. They’ve moved closer together and have silently agreed to jack one another languidly, gazes transfixed on the two brothers sprawled at the center of their king bed.

Raleigh’s head falls back against the sheets, his lips separating from his brother’s with an obscene sound. The movement means that Herc can finally see Raleigh’s face, and—

And the kid is _smirking_.

 _Manipulative_ little shit.

“About fucking _time_ old man,” he breathes, his eyes sparkling even as his entire body shudders happily. “Knew you could do better than that, knew you could fuck your _baby brother_ like you really meant it, like you’d wanted—”

The hand that Yancy’d been using to hold his brother’s arms down relocates to Raleigh’s mouth, cutting him off. Raleigh lets out a groan that sounds like it can’t decide whether to be disappointed or incredibly satisfied. His hands move to grip Yancy’s hips, and Herc can see Raleigh’s fingertips dimpling the skin there as he tries to pull Yancy in deeper.

“Can someone _please_ shut him up?” Yancy asks, turning back to the four of them without stopping.

Beneath him, Raleigh’s moans turn into sounds that might be attempts at words, and Yancy turns back to him for a moment, lifting his hand.

“I thought you _liked_ my dirty talk, Yance. It always makes you put your fucking back into— _mmph_ ”

“Like I said,” Yancy’s hand takes its place again as he looks at them, eyes blown wide but imploring, “someone? Anyone? Please?”

“I nominate Chuck,” Bruce pipes up, and Herc doesn’t even have to look to know he’s got that sneaky fucking twinkle in his eye. Cheeky bastard. “Kiddo sounds like he’s having a tough time over there. Maybe Rals can give him a hand. Or, you know,” Herc has to cast his eyes over at Bruce’s tone, teasing but _heavy_ at the same time, and he was right about that twinkle, “a mouth.”

And _oh_. Herc barely manages to swallow the groan that builds at the back of his throat at that mental image. Sure, he’s seen the three of them together before—doesn’t mean the sight, let alone the _thought_ , of Raleigh filled at both ends by Yancy and Chuck makes his entire belly catch fire any less, even after all this time. Beneath Yancy, Raleigh makes a deep, throaty sound through the meat of Yancy’s hand that is most definitely one of approval. Chuck lets out his own low, barely-there groan, and Herc feels his son’s forehead hit the meat of his shoulder as the cock against his hip twitches.

“Fuck you, Thing Two,” Chuck grunts, the words definitely coming from between his teeth, “I’m not fuckin’ stupid. Rules say we’re out when—”

“When we come, yeah,” Bruce cuts him off, his twinkle brightening, “but what if we give you a freebie too?”

“But then he’ll last longer when it counts,” Trevin points out from Bruce’s side, resting his chin on his brother’s shoulder, eyes not leaving Raleigh and Yancy. “Although, I suppose, since he _is_ the youngest, he’d be able to bounce back the quickest of us all.”

“ _Guys_ ,” Yancy’s voice is strained, and it doesn’t take Herc long to spot why. Raleigh’s managed to take two of Yancy’s fingers into his mouth and is sucking on them even as his brother’s hips speed up their punishing rhythm. The noises Raleigh is making, well. If Herc were balls deep in the kid, he’s got no problem admitting he’d’ve been gone by now. “ _Please_.”

“Go on, kiddo,” Herc uses the hand he has around his son to to gently nudge him towards Raleigh, swallowing his surprise at how strung out and gravelly his own voice sounds already. “Give your brother what he wants.”

“But—”

Herc shifts, moving until he’s half behind Chuck, the hand he’d been using to stroke himself coming around to take his son in hand. It flips something in the kid’s head, has Chuck’s muscles losing enough of their tension that he’s melting into Herc’s chest, head leaning against Herc’s shoulder.

“Go help your brother,” Herc leans to nip at his kid’s earlobe, words breathed directly into the shell of his ear. “You know how much he loves having a cock to suck on. Besides,” he twists his palm over the flared head of Chuck’s cock, grinning to himself at the full-body twitch and swallowed-back grunt of need he gets for his trouble, “you know it’s the best way to gag him when he gets mouthy like this.”

In the center of the bed, the noises Raleigh’s making have gotten more insistent.

“You like that idea, baby?” Herc hears Yancy stage-whispering, head lowered so that his face must be hovering just over Raleigh’s. He can see the way Raleigh’s eyes are blown wide, transfixed on his brother above him. “You want two of Chuck’s loads in you tonight?”

The loud, _needy_ hum Raleigh makes has Chuck moving from Herc’s side faster that Herc would’ve thought possible, his chest feeling cooler for the loss. Heat returns in a rush, though, when he watches how Raleigh reaches jerkily for Chuck’s swaying cock, only to have Chuck intercept his hands and pin them back above his head like Yancy had been doing before.

“You wanna suck my dick, Ray?”

And there’s the old swagger Herc knows, his son using his free hand to grab Raleigh’s hair and keep his head against the sheets. Raleigh lets out an inarticulate whimper through his nose, back bowing uselessly where Yancy and Chuck’s combined grips keep him pinned, Yancy’s cock still slip-sliding in and out of him. His brows crease, eyes so imploring that Herc can see it from where he’s kneeling, slowly stroking himself once more. Chuck nods to Yancy, and Yancy lifts his hand from Raleigh’s mouth, his fingers slipping from between the kid’s lips with an obscene sound .

What Raleigh gets out aren’t really words at all. He opens his mouth wide, tongue sticking out, and pulls against Chuck’s grip on him, trying to move his face towards the cock twitching above him. Makes more word-like sounds that probably make sense only in his head, but manage to convey his meaning clearly enough.

Herc can admit to needing to grip his cock that little bit more tightly as he watches Raleigh’s lips part around his son. As he watches Chuck slide himself to the hilt in Raleigh’s throat on the first pass. As Raleigh’s eyes slip shut, his arms stopping their struggles against Chuck’s grip, his legs wrapping themselves around Yancy’s hips that much tighter.

Jesus christ. This kid. He takes Chuck’s cock as easy as breathing. Doesn’t even protest when Chuck starts fucking his mouth at the same pace that Yancy is using on the kid’s ass, Chuck’s cock glistening with saliva as it reappears from the confines of Raleigh’s throat only to disappear again just as fast. He just writhes between them as best as he can, opening himself to them, moaning like a goddamn pornstar when Chuck allows him to get a breath in.

If Herc didn’t know better, didn’t know that it’d been Bruce to suggest gagging Raleigh with a dick down his throat, well. He might’ve thought it’d been Raleigh’s idea in the first place, the way the kid’s entire body seems unable to keep itself still now that Chuck and Yancy have hit their stride, plunging into him with an alternating rhythm.

A hand brushes Herc’s arm, and he looks left to see Trevin reaching for him wordlessly, smile almost shy. As many years as they’ve been doing this, and the twins—Trev especially—still sometimes treat him like this. Like they need his permission. Like he would _ever_ deny them anything.

He shuffles into their arms, and the twins take up flanking positions behind him, Trev slowly rutting against his right hip, Bruce into his left. Their hands trace the lines of his chest and abdomen, Bruce’s fingertips skirting around the base of his cock teasingly. Herc frees up his hands, uses one to rub Trev’s hip, while his other finds Bruce’s cock and runs his fingertips under the flared head—just the way the cheating asshole likes it. The pleased whimper he gets may or may not make his own cock bounce when Bruce’s hand closes around the base of his shaft.

Trevin makes a soft huffing sound at them and whispers a gentle, “Stop fondling each other and watch the kids. Charlie’s close.”

Chuck’s thrusts into Raleigh’s mouth have lost some of their rhythm, and Herc can see the red flush spreading up the back of his neck that means he’s holding himself back. Thankfully, Yancy seems to spot it too.

“It’s okay, Chuck,” his voice is sultry, sure, the _in-command_ Yancy that he shifts to when Raleigh finally drops his little shithead routine. “He wants it just as bad as you do, trust me. _But_ ,” his focus shifts to Raleigh, and Herc feels his belly practically _boiling_ at the low growl the kid directs at his brother, “you don’t get to swallow any of it until I say so. Understood?”

Raleigh doesn’t answer, doesn’t seem to hear, just arches his neck to give Chuck even easier access, humming contentedly around Chuck’s cock.

“ _Rals_ ,” Yancy stills his motions, his cock pulled out until just the head is still inside his brother, and a hand finds Raleigh’s jaw to rotate the kid’s head to face him. Chuck slips from between Raleigh’s teeth with an obscene pop, and he’s whining in protest for all of a second before he catches sight of whatever _look_ Yancy is leveling at him.

“Don’t,” Yancy punctuates the word with a sharp thrust into Raleigh, slamming home into his brother and making the kid squirm and desperate babble drip from his cock-reddened lips before pulling back out again, “swallow,” another thrust, this one angled differently so that Raleigh’s eyes flutter and his entire body twitches, “ _anything_. Am I clear?”

Each word is followed by another motion of Yancy’s hips, although they get progressively shallower. If Raleigh’s reactions are anything to go by, Yancy seems to be purposefully missing the kid’s prostate by the end, teasing and torturing and leaving him a quivering mess. Chuck is just kneeling beside them, chest heaving, knuckles white around the base of his cock, the head an angry red-purple of self-denial.

“Jesus fuck,” Herc hears him breathing. He can’t disagree.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity of Yancy holding his brother in place, of Raleigh’s rim twitching visibly around what little of Yancy’s cock remains inside of him in an attempt to pull his brother back inside of him, Raleigh nods.

“Good boy,” Yancy murmurs, and even from here Herc can see the way every cell in Raleigh’s body hums delightedly at the words. Yancy leans down, and Herc can see their mouths meeting, tongues sliding against one another, before Yancy pulls away the scantest of distances and whispers something too soft for him to catch. Whatever it is, it makes Raleigh _writhe_ in the grips that both Yancy and Chuck have on him, and makes Chuck whisper a low, “ _Fuck_ yes,” before he’s sliding back between those spit-slick lips again. Yancy’s thrusts resume, but slow this time, almost _loving_ , not at all the brutal pace he’d kept up before. But what he’s sacrificed in speed he’s apparently making up for in precision, as each motion has Raleigh shuddering and moaning around the cock buried in his throat.

“Oh fuck,” Chuck grunts, and Herc _knows_ what that punched-out breath means, what— “Oh fuck me, I’m gonna— _fuck_.”

Herc watches as his son thrusts deep in Raleigh’s throat one last time before pulling back until just the head is trapped in the confines of Raleigh’s mouth, his entire body shuddering and jerking. Raleigh, with his throat now completely free of obstructions, lets out a pleased mewl and suckles at Chuck’s cock, making Chuck’s hips twitch helplessly.

“Make sure you get it all,” Yancy’s voice is firm, and he leans forward to mouth at Raleigh’s neck, his next words muffled where Herc can see him teething his brother’s pulse. “Don’t lose any of it, and don’t swallow. Not until I say you can.”

Raleigh’s moan of complaint cuts off when Herc sees Yancy’s teeth bearing down on skin.

“Be a good boy for me and I promise I’ll make it worth it,” Yancy’s practically cooing into the bruise he seems to be determined to make just above the kid’s collarbone. “Show me.”

Raleigh makes another whining noise, cut off when Yancy pushes himself up until he’s hovering over his brother, his cock stilling deep in Raleigh’s guts when Chuck’s softened—but nowhere near _soft_ —length leaves Raleigh’s lips with a _pop_.

“ _Show me_ , Rals.”

Raleigh obligingly opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out with as much coordination as he can probably muster. Even from here, Herc can see his son’s come decorating it, glistening and pearly white. _Fuck_.

“Good, Rals,” Yancy leans back down as his hips piston once, twice, agonizingly slow, dropping kisses on the edges of Raleigh’s mouth. “Hold on to that for me, okay?”

Raleigh hums an affirmative, reaching a hand upward to seemingly touch his brother somewhere, but he ends up smacking his wrist against Yancy’s side before the limb flops back to the bed. Yancy lets out a low chuckle just as Chuck sinks to his haunches in front of Herc, forehead against his father’s stomach, breath hot against Herc’s skin as it slows back to something approaching normal.

“Getting floppy, baby? You almost ready for us?”

Raleigh hums again past the come in his mouth, nothing intelligible to Herc this time, but Yancy seems to understand easily enough.

“Okay baby,” he runs his hands down his brother’s body, Raleigh contorting as if to push himself into both opposing touches at the same time, “okay. I’m gonna finish opening you up, okay? Get you where you need to go so you won’t get hurt. Does that sound good to you?”

Another sound Herc can’t understand, but he can see Raleigh’s eyes shining in the faint light. And what they’re saying is louder than if the kid’d been screaming it in his ears.

 _Please_.

In a feat of strength that Herc can’t quite follow—and that momentarily makes him forget that Yancy’s the one of them with the most fucked-up injuries after the war—Yancy’s arms slide around his brother’s body and _move_ him. Lifts him physically into the air, until he’s literally suspended by Yancy’s arm and cock. Yancy bounces the kid on his dick a few times, the pure physicality of the motion making Herc’s blood roar in his ears, before he's leaning back on his feet and pivoting Raleigh in a circle. The half-desperate, half-euphoric noise Raleigh makes at _that_ —as Yancy literally twists Raleigh’s ass around his cock while practically holding the kid suspended in the air—should be goddamn _illegal_. But then Yancy turns both of them until they’re facing the three of them at the foot of the bed.

Fucking hell, Raleigh looks thoroughly _wrecked_. His eyes are blown wide, only a thin rim of blue remaining. His mouth isn’t quick _slack_ , but his lips are parted just enough that Herc can see his son’s come still sloshing over Raleigh’s tongue, a single drop escaping from the corner that the same tongue darts out almost instinctively to reclaim. His tan skin is flushed dark, from his neck, past the purpling bruise Yancy’d left there, all the way down his heaving chest, his breaths come loud and quick through his nose. His cock juts at them, a needy red color, pulsing in time with the repeated press of Yancy’s cock into him, leaking precome like a fucking river. Yancy’s not much better, though he still has a smirk decorating his lips as he leans forward to whisper what Herc has no doubt is absolute _filth_ into his brother’s ear.

These kids. Jesus christ. They’re going to _kill_ him one of these days.

At his waist, Herc hears Chuck let out a low whimper. Feels his son’s hot breath ghosting the overheated flesh of his sensitive length before there’s a tongue lapping at the head. Nothing serious, just exploratory kitten licks with more restraint than effort behind them. Herc knows from experience they’re Chuck’s way of distracting himself from the brothers, of trying to ground himself when he thinks he’s on the verge of losing control. And nothing has ever been able to ground Chuck—or unseat him, either—quite like his daddy’s cock. He allows the gentle attention, a hand landing in Chuck’s hair, scratching soothing patterns into his son’s scalp.

Fucked up? Maybe. But the six of them are long past caring. Obviously, what with the way Trevin is palming both his and his twin’s cocks, rubbing them against Herc’s hips, and Yancy is hiking Raleigh’s legs up that much more as he pounds a relentless rhythm into his brother’s flesh of _mine_ , _mine_ , _mine_.

Without warning, something Yancy murmurs into Raleigh’s ear has the kid letting out what Herc is sure would’ve been a long, breathy groan had his mouth not been otherwise occupied, head falling back against his brother's shoulder.

“Oh yeah?” Yancy pitches his voice louder, letting them all hear him, “you like that thought, baby brother?”

He snaps his hips up forcefully, making Raleigh’s limp head loll to one side, then the other, as he breathes a low sound of assent through his nose. Yancy’s mouth stretches in a grin, the teeth gnawing at his brother’s neck.

“You want all our cocks, baby?” he murmurs, still loud enough for them all to hear over the sounds of slapping flesh. “Want so many cocks in you, using your tight little hole like a toy, filling you with their come—” Raleigh moans helplessly, this time through his mouth, as if forgetting himself, “—until you’re so full, so full you can’t stand it anymore?

Raleigh’s moans go up in pitch, transforming into a _whine_.

“But even then you know you’ll beg for more,” Yancy continues, his arms tightening as his thrusts lose some of their rhythm, “more of your big brother’s cock, your daddys’ cocks—”

Before any of them can prepare themselves, Raleigh is crying out, the sound warbled like a half-sob. Almost immediately, his cock twitches exactly once before he comes once, twice, three, four, five—Herc loses track of how many times, enraptured by the way Raleigh’s entire upper body stretches taut like a bow in Yancy’s grip before it abruptly...slumps. Yancy fucks him through it, his brother’s cock twitching with each thrust, slowly milking everything his brother has to offer until the come is oozing out of Raleigh’s still-hard cock, obviously spent. Only once the flow stops completely does Yancy still, buried to the hilt in his brother, gripping tightly and gently lowering Raleigh to rest completely against his chest, the kid’s feet still suspended off the bed.

“So good,” he whispers, voice still level, and Herc has no _fucking_ idea how Yancy hasn’t come yet. These _fucking_ kids. “So good for me, Rals. So good, baby brother. You did such a good job.”

He takes a breath through his nose, leans closer to Raleigh’s ear, and murmurs, just _barely_ loud enough that Herc can hear, “You can swallow now, Rals.”

The noise Raleigh makes when he does that should be illegal, too. Herc puts a hand on his son’s head where Chuck is making soft sounds and stage-whispers, “Raleigh just swallowed all your come down, love. Didn’t lose a single drop. Didja see?”

Chuck doesn’t answer with words—this is _Chuck_ after all—but instead takes the head of Herc’s cock into his mouth, sucking plaintively.

“Thought so,” he chuckles, leaning down to kiss the top of his son’s head. Chuck hums back, the sound traveling straight up Herc’s dick, and that boy better be fucking _careful_. They have an agreement, after all.

Yancy slowly pulls all but his cockhead from his brother’s hole, then thrusts back just as slow. Repeats the action, once, twice, each time getting unintelligible half-words out of Raleigh. His hands are vaguely scrabbling at Yancy’s skin, but obviously failing to grab anything with any kind of strength. When Raleigh tilts his head, Herc can see fucking tears welling in his eyes, a shiny track down one cheek. It must’ve landed on Yancy, because he tenderly leans over and kisses it away. Raleigh makes more half-word sighs, tone content and lazy, but shifting to something more _wanting_ when Yancy nips at his neck before laving the spot with his tongue.

“Are you having trouble with words, sweetheart?” he asks softly, tenderly, shifting his hips so his cock grinds into his brother.

Raleigh sighs before making a gesture that may have been an attempt at a nod, his head more flopping up and down on Yancy’s shoulder than anything else.

“You ready for everyone else now?”

There’s no mistaking Raleigh’s tone that time, needy and heated, the sound compounding on itself. However, before he can get too carried away, Yancy stills, angling Raleigh’s head so that his forehead is against the side of his brother’s head.

“You still understand me, baby?”

Raleigh blinks, frowning slightly, before he makes the same half-nod again. Herc watches as Yancy sighs against Raleigh’s ear, his own brow furrowing even as he grinds into his brother again, making the frown lines vanish from Raleigh’s face as he sighs deeply, contentedly.

“You still remember the safeword?”

Another half-nod. Raleigh’s mouth forms sounds that Herc is pretty sure are _supposed_ to be their traditional safeword—Atlantic—but come out as a garbled string of syllables. Yancy chuckles, Herc feeling the same emotion bubbling up in his chest, before the kid nuzzles against his brother’s scalp.

“How about the other one? The one that doesn’t need words? Can you do that for me, baby boy?”

Raleigh grunts, an almost-formed complaint, but Yancy cuts it off with another grind of his cock. Knowing him, Herc’s sure he’s positioned himself exactly on top of his brother’s prostate.

It works, however, when Raleigh sighs and his hand scrabbles for a moment before finding the back of Yancy’s hand where it’s holding up his leg. Even strung-out and in this soft space of his, the kid still manages to tap once with his middle, then pointer finger, then repeat the same two-tap sequence a second time.

“Good boy, Rals,” Yancy sighs back, voice almost imperceptibly strained as he raises Raleigh up a few inches, then lets him fall back down on his big brother’s cock. Raleigh lets out a string of pleased babble.

“Remember, do that if it’s too much. _Ever_. Okay?”

Another string of babble, definitely containing Yancy’s name, tone unmistakable.

“I know, I know,” Yancy chuckles, “I love you too, baby.”

Raleigh smacks harmlessly at Yancy’s hand, the action tapering off when Yancy thrusts into him twice. He kisses Raleigh’s cheek, lingering and sweet, before turning back to the four of them at the foot of the bed.

And, really, they _have_ to check. They’d agreed, after all: absolutely _no_ allowance for injury or even discomfort. Hell, when the kid’d asked for this, Herc had been quite sure he was losing his goddamn mind, that he wasn’t hearing right. Auditory hallucinations or some shit like that. Because, in his mind, there’d been no way Raleigh’d just up and said what Herc’d thought he’d said. It was reckless. It was _impossible_. The kid would break in _half_ , and _not_ in the sexy way. Even with just _two_ of them, something like this took _time_. It took _preparation_. It wasn’t like _wanting_ it would just make it _magically_ possible.

And yet, in true Raleigh fashion, the kid’d been determined. Bull-headedly so. So fucking determined to get his way. So fucking stubborn—not unlike a certain five other people he shared a home with, but that was beside the point.

And, well, it’s not like the idea wasn’t fucking _hot_ —not like it didn’t make Herc, and he’s pretty sure the rest of them, almost come in their pants at the dinner table. Which is to say, it’s not like they didn’t _want_ to, so it’s not like it _really_ took _all_ that much convincing. Really, the offer to be the ‘winner’s’ fucktoy for two weeks—”It can be just like king of the hill! Whoever’s the last one in my ass gets to keep it. It’ll be fun!”—hadn’t even been necessary. By then it’d just be the proverbial cherry on top.

And, so, _days_ of conversations and dozens of promises later—making sure that, yes, Raleigh was aware that even all of them in a row _one_ at a time would’ve been a feat in and of itself, but wanting _two_ at a time, well...

“He’s ready,” Yancy says lowly. “Bruce, you’re up first.”

So, here they are.

“Why do I have to be first,” Bruce grumbles, but still moves forward, pausing by the bedside table to grab the bottle of slick they’d left there and lube himself up again. At the same time, Yancy maneuvers himself until he’s at an angle on the bed, his and Raleigh’s faces still visible, but once Bruce gets into place they’ll be able to see him, too—at least, well enough— _and_ the action.

Little fucker is trying to make this as difficult on them as he can.

 _These fucking kids_. They’re gonna fucking kill him if they’re not careful.

“Because you drew lucky number one,” Trevin says with a laugh, “and we all agreed: Yancy opens him up, so he starts, and then he gets to rebound and go last.”

“Yeah, but _you_ didn’t draw number _one_ , asshole,” Bruce grunts as he jacks himself slowly, tossing the bottle to within reach of the rest of them.

“Just think,” Yancy pipes up from behind Raleigh, his hands moving in soothing patterns on his brother’s skin even as his elbows keep Raleigh held open, “you’ll get to be in him when he’s still nice and tight. Everyone else just gets sloppy seconds.”

Bruce hmms, running his fingers through the mess that Raleigh made on his own stomach. The kid makes a plaintive little noise, head tilting between looking at Bruce and Yancy. Yancy raises his eyebrows, then grins.

“Bru, use his come as lube.”

Bruce blinks while Raleigh makes a sound that’s all heat and _want_. Herc’s entire body shudders as heat floods him, and then jerks again when he feels Chuck gag on his cock at the unexpected motion. While he’s murmuring soft apologies and kissing the top of his son’s head, he watches as Bruce smiles, shaking his head, and gathers what he can of the mess on Raleigh’s stomach into his hands.

“Fucking kinky bastard, Rals,” he whispers, his hands spreading Raleigh’s on release the length of his cock before he kneels forward. “Alright. Whatever you want, love. Your special day, after all.”

Herc actually has to pull Chuck off his cock when Bruce inches forward, his flared head pushing at Raleigh’s rim where it’s wrapped around Yancy, and then continues forward. Because _fuck him_ , if Chuck keeps that shit up, he’s gonna eliminate himself right here and now. Raleigh can’t seem to decide what to do with any part of his body, his head lolling, his mouth moving, making wordless noises of encouragement, his fingers and arms twitching where they’ve flopped uselessly at his sides.

“Shit,” Yancy swears, his voice strained, “Bru, slow, remember? We don’t wanna hurt him.”

Raleigh, however, has other ideas apparently. Finally finds a use for his hands when he manages a coherent, “ _No_ ,” and grabs Bruce by the hips and hauls him forward the rest of the way.

“Oh fuck _oh fuck oh fuck fuck fuck—_ ” Yancy is babbling, eyes screwed shut, and Herc’s certain he’s trying his damndest not to come right on the spot. Bruce is breathing heavily through his nose, not moving either. Raleigh is the only one in motion, hands skating up and down Bruce’s back, fingertips applying random pressure as he babbles in a constant stream of what Herc is sure would be filth were the kid capable of that right now. He can feel pressure building in his gut at the sight of both Bruce and Yancy’s cocks buried in Raleigh’s twitching asshole, stretching it what seems impossibly. How their sacs are nestled next to one another, Bruce’s lying just on top of Yancy’s, both of them drawn up as if preparing themselves. How Raleigh keeps grinding down on them and making demanding sounds mixed with sighs.

God, the kid wants it _bad_.

“Bruce,” Yancy grits out, and nothing else needs to be said, because Bruce grunts and leans forward. One arm comes up to take one of Raleigh’s legs from Yancy, the other grabs the kid’s jaw and pulls him into a kiss that’s more tongue and teeth than anything else. It doesn’t seem to deter Raleigh at all, though, because he keeps gyrating on the two cocks filling him, begging them with his body and non-words to just _do it_.

“O-okay,” Yancy finally stutters, voice catching when Raleigh twists around him and Bruce again at the sound of his voice, “I’m gonna move now.”

He starts slow, his cock reappearing beside Bruce’s, veins standing out on its surface. It seems to visibly throb, Yancy taking harsh breaths through his nose and teeth, and when he starts back in, Bruce lets out a low, almost pained sound.

“ _Fuck_ Rals, Yance, you two’re gonna fuckin’ kill me, I swear to—”

Raleigh makes the most delicious sound and must do _something_ , because both Yancy and Bruce moan at the same time.

“You cheeky little—” Bruce starts, but cuts himself off with a harsh grunt when he slides out beside Yancy on the next downstroke, the two of them getting into a rhythm and fucking Raleigh together.

It’s almost surreal, watching them together. Bruce and Yancy both latch on to Raleigh’s neck as the kid fucking writhes between them, lost to it all. Yancy and Bruce don’t stop making noises either, although it’s mostly swearing, moans, and taunting one another.

“You gonna come first, Brucey?”

“Nah, I can control myself enough to not shoot in my own pants like a horny teenager, I think I can handle this.”

At some point, Yancy passes Raleigh’s other leg to Bruce, tilting them slightly so that Bruce has more leverage, and Yancy’s hands reach around to grab Raleigh’s hips and start thrusting into him with abandon, rocking his brother and Bruce the same. His rhythm with Bruce falters, and both men moan, Raleigh in what Herc guesses is approval, and Bruce in—

“Fuck, kid, you keep that up and I’m not gonna—”

But it doesn’t matter, because Yancy is letting out a hoarse cry. Pitches forward and thrusts upward so hard that Herc sees Bruce have to shift his balance or topple them all backwards. The kid’s entire body spasms once, twice, his leg muscles pumping his hips shallowly with each motion, and he finally— _finally_ , after so much longer than Herc would’ve ever thought humanly possible—succumbs to his orgasm. His cock twitches beside Bruce’s as he lets out another shout, buried within his brother, and Herc just knows that the contented sound Raleigh makes is the result of his brother spilling deep within him.

Bruce doesn’t stop. The sounds of his continued thrusting turn wetter, sloppier than they’d been a moment before, and _fuck_ Herc needs to come as soon as fucking possible or he’s going to fucking die. There’s only so much a man his age can take. Beside him, Trevin makes a low noise that’s half-desire, half-distress. Fuck, does Herc agree.

Yancy twitches again, and if Bruce’s motions are rutting against his already overstimulated cock after an orgasm that delayed and mind-blowing, well. Herc can only imagine that “aftershocks” is a word inadequate to the task of describing what Yancy must be feeling.

“Yancy, oh my god,” Bruce murmurs, managing to somehow hook Yancy’s arm and pull him closer so that he can fucking _devour_ Yancy's mouth, “ _shit_ , that was so fucking _hot_.”

“Mm, last until the end and you might even get to feel it again,” Yancy’s smirking when he pulls away, then slowly— _very_ slowly—pulls his softening length from Raleigh’s overfilled hole. When the flared rim of his cockhead reappears, Raleigh whines needily, making Yancy chuckle.

“Looks like you’re up, Chuck. You ready to go?”

Chuck whimpers beside Herc, and Herc pulls his boy upright from where he’s apparently been half-sprawled on the bed, watching the action with his cock sticking straight in the air. Delivers a single, stinging slap to the kid’s ass, and _oh_ —

“Oi! What the fuck, old man!”

—that seems to work wonders for his son’s nerves. Kid directs a glare at him as Yancy sprawls where Chuck’d been a moment before, absently running a hand over his chest and stomach as if making sure that every piece of him is still attached. Herc returns Chuck’s glare with a grin, the kid having risen so that they’re at eye level with one another, and leans forward to place a soft kiss on those cock-swollen lips.

“Go show that seppo who’s the fuckin’ boss.”

Chuck blinks, glare disappearing, before frowning and throwing him a nod. Moves toward where Bruce is slowly, lazily grinding his cock in Raleigh’s guts, Raleigh’s head thrown back and his eyes shut as he spews nonsense that might as well be filth for how goddamn _dirty_ it sounds.

“You want the front or the back?” Bruce asks Chuck, smirking in challenge.

Herc watches Chuck assess the situation. How Raleigh’s hands are scrabbling at Bruce’s chest, his lips and tongue making wet patterns against the skin as he probably attempts to leave kisses along the scars on Bruce’s shoulder and chest. Figures he’s sure what the kid will say, when—

“Front.”

Well...never let it be said that even his own son can’t surprise him now and then.

Bruce shrugs, smirk still there, and gestures Chuck forward.

“Well, c’mon then. I have an idea. I think Rals’ll like it.”

Herc can’t see his son’s frown, but he can feel it tickling the back of his mind easily enough. Fucking ghost drift.

“What—”

“Just trust me.”

Raleigh groans, hips gyrating.

“Besides, kid’s getting impatient. Gotta give him cock until he drops, remember?”

Chuck snorts, halfway to a real laugh, and closes the distance between them. Herc watches as his son lines his cock up with Bruce’s where Bruce still has Raleigh suspended in the air, and slides in surprisingly easily. And Chuck isn’t what anyone would call _small_ , either.

Raleigh, at least, seems to appreciate it. His head falls backwards against Chuck’s shoulder, his entire body shuddering as his hands somehow find purchase on the back of Chuck’s neck.

“Jesus _fuck_ , Ray,” Chuck grits out, sounding like he’s been punched in the gut, “ _fuck_. _Shit_.”

Raleigh moans in answer as Bruce grits his teeth and gets out a low, “I know, _right?_ ”

Then, before either of them can really adjust, Bruce grips Raleigh’s legs, hoists the kid higher, and _twists_ Raleigh around on their cocks. Chuck swears loudly, sulfrously, his eyes slipping shut for a moment and his entire face burning bright red, before he gets with the program and grabs one of Raleigh’s legs. Raleigh, for his part, reacts about how Herc would expect—that is, his eyes, which had been drifting shut in apparent pleasure, fling themselves open, his mouth dropping open as the two cocks within him literally corkscrew around one another, turning and shifting and grinding. From his expression, Herc is pretty sure the kid would be screaming—and _not_ in pain—if he could find his voice.

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” he hears Yancy whisper, and a glance over tells Herc that the kid’s spent cock is already twitching in excitement. He catches Herc looking, his eyebrows climbing.

“I’ve never seen anyone actually make Rals _speechless_ during sex before. That’s...that’s—”

He waves his hands vaguely, but Herc gets the idea. It’s...it’s _something_ , alright.

Meanwhile, Bruce and Chuck have finally gotten Raleigh situated to their liking, suspended between them with his front facing Chuck, and— _oh_.

“Oh my god,” Herc breathes, “they made him come again.”

Sure enough, Raleigh and Chuck’s chests are both splattered with thick white ropes, Chuck smirking as he runs his fingers through the mess and presses the digits to Raleigh’s mouth. Raleigh appears to be doing much the same himself, grunting happily as the two men thrust into his willing, loosened hole and he clumsily tries to move his own hand to his mouth. Mostly, though, he seems to be managing to smear his own mess all over his face, and Chuck seems to be taking no small amount of pleasure in cleaning it from Raleigh’s lips only to give it back to him with tongue and fingers.

Yancy groans, and Herc finds himself inclined to agree. Bruce is swearing softly under his breath, almost quiet enough that Herc can’t hear it over the sounds Raleigh’s making as Chuck feeds the kid his own spunk, or the sounds their cocks are making as they plunge in and out of Raleigh in tandem, much like Yancy and Bruce had done a moment ago. Speaking of.

“Need a hand?” Herc asks, turning to Yancy and rearranging himself so that he’s sitting beside where the kid has sort of flopped himself against the sheets. The kid’s cock is sticking straight in the air, still shiny with slick and his own release. Yancy raises an eyebrow at him, but shrugs before nodding.

“I mean, sure, if you want to. You, uh,” Yancy’s face reddens, “it’s kinda covered in come, so if you want me to get a—”

Herc cuts him off by taking the kid into his mouth, managing to go to the root in one go. Personal pride, and all that. He runs his tongue over the cock in his mouth, laving it as thoroughly as he can. It tastes like...well, like spunk and slick and Yancy. About everything he’d expected. Not exactly unpleasant, and the slick is really more a texture at the back of his throat than any sort of taste. He bobs his head up and down a few times, making sure to get every inch with his tongue, before seals his lips around the base and pulling back in a single motion. If Yancy hadn’t been rock hard before, Herc’s fairly certain he is now, his breathing uneven, his eyes wide.

“Y-you,” he starts, but Herc cuts his boy—and, really, they’re _all_ his boys—off by hauling him into a searing kiss. Pushes his come-laden tongue past unresisting lips, sharing even as Yancy hums in surprise and then contentment. Their tongues tangle, swapping back and forth until, when Herc finally moves away, a thin white line connects their mouths. Yancy licks along the outer edge of his own lips, gathering that line up on the tip of his tongue and chasing it to Herc’s lower lip, swallowing once he’s got it. Herc smirks—or tries to, anyway—and does the same. Feels Yancy’s spunk sliding down his throat, hot and thick. He’s not usually one for shit like that—which is to say, it’s a rare day that his boys even really let him get his mouth on their cocks, generally preferring to nurse from his—but, well.

Maybe it’s just the atmosphere tonight. And maybe his boy’d looked like he _needed_ his dick sucked.

Or maybe he’d just wanted to.

Whatever.

“Fuck,” Yancy breathes hotly into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Herc agrees, grinning, leaning in to press a quick kiss to the corner of the kid’s lips. “Want more?”

Yancy whimpers wantonly, but shakes his head.

“Any more of that and I wouldn’t even make it to my actual turn.”

“Do I get to join in on the fun?” Trevin’s voice comes from behind Herc, and when he turns he’s almost eye-level with the other man’s cock. He grins, leaning forward and taking the dark head in his mouth, suckling and flicking the slit with his tongue. The bitter taste of the precome explodes on his tongue, and Herc glances up at Trevin as he swallows it down but more oozes out. Someone is apparently _leaking_.

Soon enough, though, Trevin’s pulling away, huffing and palming the base of his cock in a grip that Herc imagines can’t be comfortable.

“Asshole,” he half-wheezes, half-chuckles. Herc offers him a smirk.

“I can always take care of that too, if y'want.”

Trevin looks like he’s about to answer, but Raleigh makes a sound that draws all their attention. It’s a half-choked scream mixed with what sounds like a mewl, his eyes wide, head nestled in the crook of Chuck’s neck as Chuck and Bruce slide into his body at a punishing pace that has sweat beading on both their foreheads. The reason for the sound becomes obvious soon enough, as Herc can see Chuck frantically jerking Raleigh’s cock until Raleigh’s entire body tenses and he’s coming between his and Chuck’s stomachs again.

But then Chuck makes a low sound and manages to get out a, “Oh _fuck me—fu_ —” before he, too, tenses, his cock pulsing right along with Raleigh’s.

“Ha!” Bruce keeps Raleigh suspended as Chuck mostly stills, his hips still twitchy. “And you came earlier, too!”

“Fuck off, Gage,” Chuck grouses, still breathing hard as he leans his own head forward, murmuring something too soft for Herc to even hear.

Whatever it is, Raleigh apparently understands it well enough, because his hands manage to grab Chuck’s head. Softly pulling and twisting, Raleigh maneuvers Chuck until he’s face to face with Raleigh again, and then Raleigh’s kissing him with such intensity that Herc feels his face heat from across the bed. The two of them, their youngest, have always had an...interesting relationship. Herc’s never quite certain if they’re going to fight or fuck from one moment to the next. And, in times like these, when Raleigh is, as Yancy calls him, _floppy_ and pliant and open, Chuck can sometimes become, well. The only word Herc knows that actually fits—though he’d never actually _say_ it where Chuck can hear—is _sweet_.

Though he has absolutely nothing to base his opinion off of, Herc has the distinct notion at the back of his mind that his son’s words had been an apology for not lasting longer. For not being better for Raleigh. It’s a ridiculous thought, but, then again.

Ghost drift.

The two of them are so engrossed in one another that neither seem to notice when Chuck’s cock slips from Raleigh’s ass, making Bruce shiver. Trevin moves towards them without a reminder—of course he does, he’s the one who had them _draw straws_ for the order in the first place, the old timer—but doesn’t interrupt. Instead, he winds his fingers into Chuck’s hair, nails scratching a soothing pattern into the kid’s scalp the way Herc had once drunkenly confessed to the twins Chuck’d liked since he was just a sprog.

Eventually, Chuck and Raleigh detangle with a _pop_ of lips separating, Trevin taking the weight Chuck had been supporting. Chuck moves back to where Yancy and Herc are still sitting side by side, doing his own more dignified version of flopping to the bed and his own less dignified version of pouting. Thankfully, he doesn’t pout so much that he ends up front-down onto the bed. Herc doesn’t think about it, just does what feels right, and leans forward. Takes his son’s softening cock into his mouth and licks it clean, swallowing as he goes. Chuck, of course, grumbles and twitches his hips, likely still incredibly sensitive, but after a moment or two Herc can feel Chuck filling out in his mouth again. That’s not the point, though, so he pulls himself off, turning to share the leftover taste of Chuck’s and Yancy’s mixed release with his son.

Chuck accepts willingly enough, making a soft noise.

“The fuck was that for?” he grumbles when Herc pulls away,

“You were dirty,” Herc half-shrugs, feels his cheeks tugging at the corners of his mouth. Chuck’s face twists.

“What are you, a fucking cat?”

But Herc can see that Chuck’s eyes have that defiant little glint behind them again, the one that’d been missing when he’d first laid down. So.

Herc will count it as a win.

Raleigh makes something that sounds almost like a happy _gurgle_ , pulling their eyes to where he's suspended between the twins. And, well, the _reason_ for said sound isn’t that hard to guess.

The twins have taken a slightly different approach, Trevin apparently deciding to give Bruce a break. Instead, they shift until Bruce is lying on his back, Raleigh twisted so he’s straddling Bruce, and Trevin is slowly easing himself into Raleigh’s leaking hole. But, instead of positioning himself above where Bruce’s cock disappears past Raleigh’s rim, Trevin is seating himself _beside_ his brother.

Raleigh slumps bonelessly forward when Trevin finally bottoms out, Trevin’s arms looped through the kid’s armpits so that his full weight doesn’t land on Bruce’s chest. Lets out a harsh breath that might’ve been an attempt at... _something_ , his head turned so that he’s giving Herc a head-on look at his face.

Raleigh’s eyes are wide, but Herc gets the distinct impression that the kid isn’t quite _seeing_ anything at the moment. That his vision is floating somewhere far away, between the invisible air currents drifting about the room and the moon peeking in the window. His mouth is open, jaw slack, twitching as he makes small sounds in time with the motions Herc can catch of the twins now grinding their cocks within the kid’s body.

When they actually withdraw from within Raleigh, moving together with the choreographed motions of a drifting pair, Herc can see the points of moisture that well in Raleigh’s eyes. Can see the kid’s mouth falling open a half-inch further, the soft not-words that whisper themselves into being so totally, completely _wrecked_ in the most delicious way possible.

And then the twins actually put their backs into it.

They continue moving together, their thrusts perfectly timed—and, Herc has no doubt, perfectly-aimed—using their two cocks as if they were one. Raleigh’s head actually lifts from Bruce’s chest on the first few thrusts, his babble filling with a brief litany of “ _uh-huh, uh-huh, uh—_ ” before dissolving back into gibberish. At one point, Herc swears he actually sees the kid’s eyes roll up in his head, before his eyes are slipping shut and his head is falling back to Bruce’s chest. Fingers card through Raleigh’s hair—from Bruce or Trevin, Herc’s not entirely sure, but he’s _guessing_ it’s Bruce—as one of the twins grunts, “Fuck, kid, listen to you, such a fucking slut for our cocks.”

Raleigh lets his tongue loll in answer, lapping at the sweaty expanse of skin under him.

“Shit, Trev,” Bruce’s voice is strained, close to breaking, “I think we broke him. I— _shit_ , is he—?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Trevin whispers reverently, and Herc only has to wonder about the rest of that sentence for two seconds or so before he sees the way Raleigh’s body is shuddering, how his mouth is gaping like a fish—he seems to have lost the ability to make sounds entirely. The kid’s cockhead juts into view from between his and Bruce’s body’s—not much, but just enough that Herc can see the way it’s jumping to a rhythm separate from Bruce and Trevin’s movements, a thin stream of spunk oozing from its tip.

Yancy groans under his breath, Chuck echoing the sound.

“That _four times_ ,” Yancy’s fingers find Herc’s hip, his breathing loud, hot against Herc’s neck where he’s wedged himself between the Hansens. “ _Jesus_ Rals, I—”

Yancy’s shudders shake the bed as he tapers off into low swearing. Herc’s inclined to agree. Looks down in time to catch Chuck’s semi making valiant twitching efforts. The sight, coupled with the half-euphoric, half-agonized sound Herc hears tear it's way from between Raleigh's lips has Herc’s entire head buzzing, his blood feeling like it's been replaced with molten lead.

 _These. Fucking. Kids_. They're going to be the goddamn _death_ of him.

“Think maybe we should slow down?” Trevin sounds almost conversational, like he isn’t balls-deep beside his brother in Raleigh’s hungry ass, the two of them making the poor kid twitch almost helplessly. Herc keeps half an eye on Raleigh’s hands, watching for any possible sign or signal, because, yeah, the kid loves being pushed to—or just that side of beyond—his limits, but this? Rals may be devious and downright conniving at times, but Herc can’t see a way the kid’d planned for _this_.

“Getting tired already, Trev?” Herc can hear the way Bruce’s voice catches in time with the slip-slide of their cocks. “Thinkin’ you might tap out soon, little brother?”

“Fuck you,” Trevin snorts, the angle of his hips changing so subtly Herc almost misses it, and then Bruce is letting out an agonized groan.

“Fuck _you_ , that’s _cheating_ Trev, you little—”

Whatever Bruce had been about to say is lost as Trevin does it again. And, while Bruce may be the less rigid of the pair, more willing to take anything and everything just that extra inch further, Herc would never, _ever_ mistake Trevin for anything but his brother’s twin. He may be a stickler when it’s the least fucking convenient, but Trevin can also be downright _crafty_.

When Bruce comes inside Raleigh, mouth stretching into an almost surprised ‘O,’ his hips keep moving with Trevin’s, as if possessed. Raleigh lets out a long, pleased sigh before his lips finally manage to form a protracted version of, “ _yeees_ ,” followed by an equally emphatic, “ _more_.”

It seems to trigger something in Bruce, because a noise crawls up his throat, equal parts moan and whine. Trevin leans down to swallow it, mouth sealing over his brother’s. As they continue moving together, Herc can see come starting to leak out of Raleigh’s over-stretched hole, trailing down the side of Bruce’s balls. Raleigh can apparently feel it, too.

“Fuh _—no_ ,” the kid whines between the twins, lifting his head fractionally, eyes settling enough to land on Herc, “ _more_. Nnnuh—” his mouth flails for a moment, his arm twitching as if he’s trying to reach out, and the sight makes something crack in Herc’s chest. “Need. _Nee_ —”

He can’t quite seem to wrap his mouth around the “d” sound a second time, but the crack in Herc’s chest widens as he listens to Raleigh try. The kid writhes on the cocks in him, and lets out a whine that nearly breaks Herc’s heart when Bruce finally softens enough that he slips out. He’s still breathing heavily through his nose, though at this point Herc’s not sure if it’s because he’s still recovering or if it’s because his brother is literally kissing him breathless. And he knows from personal experience: absolutely something Trevin can do if he sets his mind to it.

“You’re up,” Yancy nudges Herc’s side, and he nods, swallowing. Though Raleigh’s hole has sealed itself around Trevin’s cock where it’s still plunging into the kid in slow, deliberate motions, he’s still leaking, probably too full at this point not to.

He hears the twins murmuring to one another, too quiet for him to hear—half of the words probably aren’t even spoken aloud, anyway—before they move. Trevin’s arms slide more securely under Raleigh’s arms, Bruce’s arms coming up under the kid’s knees. Together, they manage to get Trevin on his back without any effort on Raleigh’s part, the kid on his back on top of Trevin. His cock is only half-hard now, though Herc honestly isn’t surprised. Even though he’s only 31—and Herc is fairly certain the kid is gonna fight for that number up until the very last fucking minute—even Raleigh has limits. Oh, sure, he’ll never admit them, but that’s why he has the five of them.

With a start, Herc realizes Raleigh’s eyes are fixed on him, his hips grinding down on Trevin’s cock as he whimpers a repeating half-phrase of “ah” and “ee” sounds. It takes him a moment before he gets it, the “d” sounds still apparently missing from the noises Raleigh can manage.

“Is he—” Herc glances down at Yancy, and gets a nod.

 _Fuck_ him sideways.

The kid is in Trevin’s lap, ass full of three loads of spunk and Trevin’s cock, and is shamelessly begging for his daddy’s cock. The kid isn’t even _hard_ and he’s—

Yeah, Herc has no idea how he’s going to last more than three goddamn seconds. He feels hard enough to cut glass, hard enough that his cock throbs when he so much as twitches his hand down its engorged length.

“That what you want, baby?” His mouth makes the words without his permission, but he wouldn’t stop them for the world. Not when they make Raleigh’s face crack with relief as the kid nods. He slowly detangles himself from Yancy and Chuck—goddamn octopuses—and maneuvers himself between the tangle of Trevin’s legs. Grabs the bottle of slick from beside the two of them and adds another generous squirt to his leaking cock. Even as lubed up as Raleigh likely is, the very _last_ thing Herc wants to do is hurt one of his boys.

“You want your daddy’s cock filling you up alongside Trev’s?” he asks, letting the swollen head of his dick trace the seam where Raleigh and Trevin are sealed together, gathering up some of the come slowly leaking out.

Instead of using words to answer, Raleigh grinds impossibly further down onto Trevin’s cock, and the head of Herc’s slips inside with almost no resistance.

It’s a miracle he doesn’t come on the spot. As little trouble as it’d been getting inside, Raleigh is still so _tight_ it almost takes Herc’s breath away. Everything is a constricting, wet _heat_ that caresses and seems to want to tug him deeper. The kid makes a throaty groaning sound that seems to consist mostly of random vowels and the next thing Herc knows, fingers are weakly scrabbling at his hips, tugging and pulling and begging without words. He gets the picture clearly enough.

“I know, sweetheart,” he leans in, his lips ghosting the seam of Raleigh’s mouth, inhaling the kid’s beautiful, breathy whines. “I know. Daddy doesn’t want to hurt you.”

He applies gentle pressure, and Raleigh, so full and needy and soft, opens to him. The fingers on his hips get more insistent with each inch Herc slides in, but he steels himself mentally and keeps his pace slow, steady. When he's seated about halfway within Raleigh, the kid’s arms suddenly go lax, like some kind of switch has been flipped. Raleigh’s eyes are looking somewhere beyond him, and Herc leans forward until he’s nibbling at his boy’s neck, moving his hips in tandem to work another inch of himself inside.

“You ready for the rest, baby?”

The question hangs between them, heavy in the hot air. Raleigh’s body clenches and unclenches around him spasmodically, nothing but slick heat and pressure. He can feel Trevin throbbing beside him, quivering almost as bad as Raleigh.

“Fuck, Herc,” Trevin hisses from beneath Raleigh, voice sounding like it's coming from between teeth, “there's _more_?”

Herc chuckles low in his throat, grinding his cock against Trevin’s. Feels what he’s fairly certain is the outline of Trevin’s cockhead pressed against the tip of his own. Both Raleigh and Trevin groan, though Trevin manages an articulate “ _Fuck,_ ” while Raleigh only manages a weak string of gibberish. He does it again experimentally. Can’t help but grin when he gets the same results. Leans forward to nip at Raleigh’s earlobe.

“Here it comes, love.”

He can feel his own breath hot against the kid’s ear, can feel how Raleigh’s entire body shudders in what can only be anticipation. Herc can feel his own orgasm trying its damndest to build, trying to force its way out at the vibrations of the kid’s groan, but steels himself against it. This isn’t for him, after all. Angling his hips as carefully as he can, Herc pushes himself forward until his pelvis meets Raleigh’s overheated skin.

He doesn’t wait for the kid to adjust. Pulls himself halfway out, then sets up a brutal rhythm of short, rapid thrusts. Raleigh’s moans can’t seem to decide which direction to pitch, his voice hoarse, beautiful to Herc’s ears, and Raleigh’s fingers manage to find their way to Herc’s back, just above Herc’s waist, and bear down encouragingly.

So, as far as Herc can tell, no objections.

This time, he pulls out a little more than half before maneuvering back in, and Raleigh’s entire body twitches as he makes a warbling sound that could never be mistaken for anything other than _satisfied_. So Herc does it again, pulling out even more on each thrust, slowly but surely. Eventually, he’s leaving only the head inside Raleigh beside Trevin’s shaft before sliding home again.

And then Trevin finally gets with the goddamn program.

Beneath Raleigh, Herc can feel Trevin practically vibrating with need, but he manages to start moving again. Doesn’t feel like he’s moving quite as much as Herc is, but it’s enough. Herc leans back enough to see Raleigh’s mouth hanging open even as his lips try to form words. The kid’s eyes say it all, though. They’re blown wide, but they have tears gathered at the corners. And they’re gazing up at him— _seeing_ him, not _past_ him—with such a look of innocent, undisguised adoration that Herc nearly loses the battle waging within his own body.

Instead, he leans forward to nip at the seam of Raleigh’s lips to keep himself distracted, keep himself on task. Right now, Herc is hyper-aware of the sensation on his cock, of the feeling of that spot inside Raleigh that drives the kid wild. Of the feeling of Trevin’s cock rutting against his own as he mercilessly, _purposefully_ , does his damn best to drive them both to the brink at the same time. Or, at least, one of them. Raleigh is still only half-hard, lying limp on his own stomach, which isn’t really a surprise. Kid’s come four times in the past hour, give or take, so him being hard at _all_ is more than a little impressive. Each time Herc aims for that spot within him, he can feel the way Raleigh’s cock twitches, trying its best to rise again. He brings a hand up to cup Raleigh’s cheek, the other arm wrapping around the kid’s back to angle him up, hand supporting his neck, and pulls him into a kiss. Raleigh hums into his mouth, his lips trying their best, as Herc probes forward with his tongue, swallowing down the delicious sounds the kid makes.

“Fucking hell, you two are— _fuck,_ ” Trevin grits out, and suddenly the heat around Herc’s dick feels about thirty times hotter, thirty times wetter. He can feel every pulsing throb of Trevin’s cock inside Raleigh like a gunshot straight through the back of his brain. Hell, for a split second an errant image of them wrapped together lights behind the backs of his eyelids as he slams his eyes shut to stave off his own orgasm, courtesy of Chuck. It almost breaks Herc’s concentration, but he somehow manages to hold on. To breathe in every appreciative noise Raleigh makes as he gets what he’s been begging for.

“F- _fuck_ ,” Trevin pants from beneath the kid, and Herc feels him shiver as his own thrusts—and he’ll be _damned_ if he’s going to stop now—make the entire length of his cock slide along Trevin’s own oversensitive head. “Fuck you Herc, that’s not even _fair_. How do you _do_ that?”

Herc leans back from the kiss, meeting Trevin’s eyes, and lets himself smirk.

“Trade secret, mate. Maybe one day, when you’re older, I’ll teach you.”

Trevin’s laugh makes his softening length slip from within Raleigh’s hole. Herc can feel the mix of all the spunk inside Raleigh slowly dripping down onto his balls. He leans back a bit more, pulling himself halfway out, pauses—ignoring the thoroughly _displeased_ sound that gets out of Raleigh—and glances down. Has to look away immediately, because the sight of his cock liberally coated in his four other lovers’ come, emerging from within Raleigh’s body, angry red, practically _begging_ for its own release, is almost enough to send him over the precipice all by itself. Trevin grunts beneath the kid, and Herc gets the message clearly enough.

“Can you grab onto me, kiddo?” he presses his and Raleigh’s sweaty foreheads together, can feel the way Raleigh’s breathing is ragged and wet against his cheek. Raleigh doesn’t so much nod as pull his arms up from Herc’s waist. The grip he gets around Herc’s shoulders, hands joined over Herc’s spine, feels weak and shaky, but it’s enough.

“Good boy.”

He tries to ignore the full-body shudder that gets out of Raleigh, and rearranges his arms until his elbows are hooked under the kid’s knees. Slowly eases both of them until he’s kneeling on the bed, slowly maneuvering the shuddering bundle of limbs Raleigh has become up and down on his cock. The sounds he can hear—hell can _feel_ at this point—from where their bodies are joined together are obscene. Raleigh’s head falls forward at some point, the kid’s lips and tongue tracing nonsense patterns on Herc’s collarbone. Herc smiles and closes his eyes, relishing in the feeling of Raleigh wrapped around his cock and the kid’s own ministrations, turning his head to plant a soft kiss against the sweaty mop of blond hair. Every time he lowers Raleigh back down, he can feel the spunk in the kid’s ass oozing around his cock. Can feel the way Raleigh’s muscles are clenching, somewhat in vain at this point, trying to keep it all inside. The sheets are going to be a fucking mess.

He’s so lost in the moment, in the sweet noises Raleigh’s making and all the sensations bombarding him, that he barely manages to contain the urge to jump when a warm body presses against the backs of his hands. Herc opens his eyes to see Yancy kneeling on Raleigh’s other side. Feels Yancy’s arms taking some of the kid’s weight. Feels as much as hears Raleigh’s low sound of approval when Yancy’s blunt cockhead slowly but insistently pushes itself in beside Herc. The motion is fluid enough that Herc would almost believe that Raleigh offered no resistance, if the tightness of the kid still wrapped around him didn’t prove otherwise.

No, Yancy just knows his brother’s body _that_ well. He’s grinning at Herc, sultry and cheshire at the same time. The feeling of Yancy sliding into place, of his cock filling his brother alongside Herc, of the tightness of Raleigh’s hole suddenly feeling _tootighttoomuch_ all over again...

Yancy somehow finds the room inside of Raleigh— _what room there’s no fucking room_ —to grind himself against Herc, just like Herc had done to Trevin.

Jesus fucking christ.

This is going to be impossible.

Herc grunts, the sound punched out of him by what Yancy’s doing.

“Ready, old man?” Yancy asks coyly, doing it again.

Herc swallows his grunt as his balls threaten to empty themselves, but only barely. Barely manages to keep himself from coming, too. Nods.

“Better not make me do all the work, kid.”

His own voice is low, gravely, and he sounds as wrecked as Raleigh. Yancy must hear it, because his grin stretches.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, _daddy_.”

 _Fuck_.

Without warning, Yancy starts moving, his pace fast and hard. Herc follows, but his body feels like it’s on autopilot. He matches Yancy thrust for thrust, his hips slamming into Raleigh in time, but his brain is more concerned with staving off his impending orgasm. Raleigh moans between them, lost, as they push him to his limits again. Herc can feel the kid’s entire body becoming even more loose each time their cocks slide over his prostate, obviously losing himself, surrendering completely.

Herc maneuvers one arm, Yancy taking his brother's weight without speaking, and grips the hair at the base of Raleigh’s neck, tugging harshly. The kid makes a keening sound that Herc takes for approval, and turns their heads until their lips are sealed together again, trying to keep himself distracted. When he pulls back, Raleigh is breathing harshly through his mouth and nose, half-vocalizations pitching up and up, bit by bit. His eyes are pleading, fingernails scraping harmlessly at Herc’s back, and it’s then that Herc feels it.

Where Raleigh’s front is pressed to his stomach, the kid is hard. Again.

“Holy shit, kiddo, _again?_ ” The words taste like disbelief and Raleigh’s spit still on his tongue. Behind the kid, Yancy perks up.

“What? Is he—” he cuts himself off when Herc nods. “ _Again?_ ”

Raleigh makes a helpless sound between them, his forehead falling to Herc’s shoulder, rocking in time with their thrusts. Herc experimentally tugs lightly at the hair at the base of Raleigh’s neck again, no specific direction in mind, and feels Raleigh’s cock fucking _twitch_ between them. The kid lets out another helpless sound, this one pitched with something else, something deeper.

“Your cock sore, sweetheart?” Herc nuzzles at the side of Raleigh’s head, can see Yancy planting kisses to the back of his little brother’s neck out of the corner of his eye.

Raleigh somehow manages to nod. At least, he manages to raise and lower his head a fraction. A thought pulls at the back of Herc’s mind, and he follows it, letting the hand that’s in Raleigh’s hair trail down between them, gently cupping the blistering heat. Raleigh groans, _loudly_ , a hint of pain in the sound when Herc lets his fingers run up and down the oversensitive length.

At the same time, Raleigh’s ass _bears down_ , gripping both him and Yancy like a vise. The pressure is almost too much, and Herc has to slow his own thrusts or risk falling over the edge. Thankfully, Yancy does the same, and a quick glance over tells Herc that Yancy’s face is flushed a deep red. Despite Yancy having come once already and only just joining back in, Raleigh’s apparently managed to get them both in the same boat. Of course he has.

“You like that?” Herc growls in Raleigh’s ear. “You a kinky little shit, sweetheart?”

He twists his hand over the head of Raleigh’s cock. The kid’s ass becomes twice as tight again, making Herc moan at the same time Yancy does again. Somehow, Raleigh actually manages two coherent words in a row.

“ _Please_. _More._ ”

Blood roars in Herc’s ears, and before he can stop himself, he’s slamming home inside of Raleigh. His pace rockets past Yancy’s, leaving Yancy in the fucking _dust_ , making their cocks grind against one another in addition to being caressed by Raleigh’s fluttering ass. Raleigh’s head falls back against his brother’s shoulder, and Herc watches as the kid’s eyes actually do roll back in his head. The kid’s mouth is just hanging open at this point, no noise coming out.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yancy whispers, eyes zeroed in on his brother, sounding as overworked and _done_ as Herc feels and Raleigh looks, “I think we broke him for good this time.”

Herc leans forward, teeth sinking into the sensitive flesh beneath Raleigh’s adam’s apple where it’s bobbing with each labored breath. Matches the speed of his hand with his thrusts. Raleigh’s entire body feels like it doesn’t know which direction to go, if it wants to escape or stay, move in time with their arrhythmic assault or stay still, and the end result is him dissolving into a quivering mess in their arms. The kids eyes finally come down, but even at this angle Herc can see that they aren’t looking at anything, aren’t _seeing_ anything.

Herc has no idea how he hasn’t come yet, how he’s managed to even hold out this long. Fuck, he can’t even imagine how Raleigh has put up with this for this long. The kid’s brain must be completely shorted at this point. No sooner has he had the thought than a gasp is coming from Yancy.

“Oh fuck _fuck fuck Rals_ ,” his eyes are wide, his entire face flushing bright red and his eyes blowing wide. “Rals _no_ don’t—don—fu-fuck—”

Yancy’s words are slurring, stuttering, and it’s then that Herc realizes: he’s _ghosting_. Feeling a fraction of what Raleigh feels. Which means—

“ _Fuck_ ,” the word is a scream as Yancy thrusts hard into Raleigh’s willing body and Herc feels his cock fucking _throb_ as he empties himself inside of Raleigh a second time.

And that?

That’s the last push, the proverbial straw. Herc can only take so much, and he is only human after all.

Herc lets out a hoarse shout of his own, and his world disappears. Vanishes into a field of gold and pleasure as it feels like his entire body is shot through his cock and straight into Raleigh’s soul. Vaguely, he’s aware that his hips are stuttering, losing their rhythm. That his seed is leaking from Raleigh almost as fast as he’s shooting it into the kid. Of Yancy all but collapsing against Raleigh, pushing the kid’s weight onto Herc. But, in his pleasure-eclipsed mind, these details seem almost unimportant.

He’s not sure how long he floats in his daze, but when he comes back to himself he realizes with a start that Raleigh’s still hard between him and Yancy, squirming on their cocks, desperate, and that they _somehow_ still haven’t all fallen over. Though both he and Yancy are flagging, Herc shifts his thrusts as best as he can and runs his oversensitive head against the kid’s prostate and stripes up and down Raleigh’s cock. He can feel the kid getting close, can feel him thickening in his hand, but before anything happens both Herc and Yancy’s cocks soften enough that they slip out with a soft sound.

To say that the sound Raleigh makes is needy, sad, and desperate is an understatement. It breaks Herc’s heart.

“Get up here,” he orders the others as he eases Raleigh onto his back, Yancy collapsing next to his brother. “Help me.”

Herc moves down between Raleigh’s legs, props one on his shoulder and presses a kiss to the inside of the kid’s thigh. Keeps his hand moving on Raleigh’s cock, firm and insistent but still gentle, while his other hand pushes apart the kid’s slick ass.

“I know what you need, sweetheart,” he whispers, teething softly at the skin beneath his tongue, and slips two fingers inside Raleigh’s well-stretched, leaking hole. Crooks them upward, searching, searching. Hums appreciatively when he finds what he’s looking for and Raleigh groans wordlessly.

“Need to be filled, don’t you love?” he asks softly, eyes on Raleigh’s face even as Bruce swoops down and captures Raleigh’s mouth in a kiss. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Trevin and Chuck licking patterns on Raleigh’s chest and stomach, cleaning up the mess that the kid’d left there earlier, their hands running in soothing patterns in the wake of their mouths.

The bed dips, and then Yancy’s beside Herc, kissing at the seam of Raleigh’s leg, and Herc feels Yancy’s fingers slide in beside his own.

“We got you, baby brother,” Yancy whispers into Raleigh’s skin, barely loud enough that Herc can hear him. He tongues at the base of Raleigh’s cock, careful not to get in Herc’s way. “We got you, baby. You were so good for us. So good, Rals.”

He carries on this litany as Herc strokes Raleigh and rubs his fingertips over the kid’s prostate. Thrusts his fingers in and out a few times, retracting them completely before dipping back into the slick, wet heat. Raleigh’s cock jumps in his palm every time Herc withdraws completely, so he starts doing it in a slow rhythm. Feels Yancy start doing the same, and nearly jumps when he feels a _third_ hand join them for a few thrusts before retracting. Herc traces it back up to Trevin, then watches—feels—as Chuck does the same.

“So beautiful for us, love,” Herc rumbles, keeping his voice low. “So perfect, love.”

The four of them finger Raleigh in a slow cycle, all of them whispering soft words of praise into his skin. Herc can see Bruce do the same where he’s given himself the task of cradling Raleigh’s head in his lap, fingers running soothing patterns over the kid’s scalp.

“You’re so good, baby brother,” Herc hears Yancy whisper as his fingers rejoin Herc’s from where he’d withdrawn them for a brief moment. His fingertips join Herc’s on Raleigh’s prostate, finding it without any hesitation. “So fucking good. Go on, baby. Come for us. We’ve got you. Come for us.”

That seems to be all Raleigh needs. The kid’s cock jerks in Herc’s palm, hole twitching around his and Yancy’s fingers, as he groans with something that sounds like it’s equal parts pleasure and pain. For the briefest of moments, his entire body goes rigid and his breath catches in his throat, before a thin stream of pearlescent fluid blurts out the tip of his cock and runs down the back of Herc’s hand. Herc and Yancy slowly disengage their fingers from within Raleigh, moving carefully, and Herc sets to work gently rubbing, soothing, every inch of skin he can find. Yancy stretches himself out beside his brother, one arm resting over Raleigh’s chest, fingertips drawing nonsense patterns—making a mess, but they’ll worry about that in a minute, Herc is sure—as he drops lazy kisses to his brother’s face.

Raleigh sags in their grip, breathing heavily, eyes closed. They all stay like that for what feels like a warm eternity, before Raleigh’s eyes open again. His gaze zeroes in on Yancy beside him, clear now, his mouth stretching into a lazy smile.

“Hey Yance,” he whispers, voice cracked and post-coital. “That was fun.”

“You okay?” Yancy asks, even as Raleigh’s grin widens. Behind him, Herc sees Trevin get up and head out the door, legs slightly shaky. He plants another kiss on Raleigh’s thigh, making the kid giggle and squirm. When he moves, though, Raleigh makes a low sound almost like a hiss. His brows scrunch for a half-second, but his smile doesn’t vanish.

“Perfect. I’m gonna be feeling that for _weeks_.”

“You better not,” Herc grumbles into the kid’s skin, drawing eyes to him. “You hurt for more than a few days we’re taking you to a fucking doctor.”

Raleigh laughs as he rolls his eyes.

“Yes, _dad_. Seriously, I’m fine. I’ll _be_ fine,” he amends at the look Herc shoots him. Herc grunts, satisfied, and reaches up to rub at the kid’s stomach.

“So which of you won?” Chuck asks after a moment of silence, glancing between Herc and Yancy. Herc shrugs, glancing over at Yancy, who shrugs too.

“I think we both sort of,” Yancy starts, shrugging again as his voice trails off. Before Herc can finish his statement, Trevin returns with towels and warm washcloths. Herc accepts a washcloth and starts wiping at Raleigh, as gently as he can. Raleigh’s hole is still leaking, but is obviously sensitive and sore, since every time Herc swipes over it, it twitches away. He goes as fast as he dares, not wanting the washcloth to get too cold, and then searches through the pile of towels to find the softest, fluffiest one.

“We tied,” Herc declares as he’s drying, using nothing but gentle pats. Looks up to find Raleigh grinning down at him.

“So does that mean I get to be yours for two weeks, and then Yancy’s for two weeks, or do I get both of you for four?”

Bruce snorts out a laugh and leans forward to kiss Raleigh.

“Greedy.”

“Greedy,” Herc agrees, teething at Raleigh’s thigh, making the kid squirm and snort out a half-drunk laugh. “We’ll figure it out later.”

“For now,” Yancy insists when Raleigh opens his mouth to speak, “c’mere.” He grabs his brother more firmly, pressing up against him. “Snuggles. And sleep.”

Trevin grabs the towels and washcloths, disappearing to the bathroom. In the few seconds he’s gone, Herc crawls up behind Yancy, wrapping an arm around the kid so his hand can rest firmly over Raleigh’s heart. On Raleigh’s other side, Chuck and Bruce are doing something similar, although Bruce’s arm still ends up being a pillow for Raleigh’s head. Trevin grumbles, complaining without any real heat that he doesn’t get to be in the center of the pile, but eventually settles in behind his brother. The bed is a mess, Herc thinks sleepily, but they’ll worry about that tomorrow.

Just before he drifts off, Herc hears Yancy’s voice rumble lowly over the sounds of their soft, slowing breathing.

“Happy birthday, Rals.”

 


End file.
